The last Hunger Games
by Emiiiiiii99
Summary: My name is Crystal Jones. I am Snow's granddaughter. T as it's the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Crystal Jones. I am President Snow's Granddaughter. I am on the run.  
The rebellion is finally over, but for me, the terror will probably never end. Everyone else is in the sweet period where  
We agree to never do this again, but I know we will. This is the Second Dark Days; how many more can we have?

After Coin and my grandfather were killed, well, a couple of weeks after Katniss' trial, all the Capitolites were called to the square in front of the President's mansion. Twirling the hem of my new dress around my fingers, I straighten up as President Paylor comes to the stand.  
"Hello people of the Capitol." she says, pausing for dramatic effect "The remaining victors have decided on a new Hunger Games. We are having the last ever Hunger Games. The reaping will be in 2 weeks. We expect everyone to join here at 1pm to watch it on this large screen. We don't care about your TV's. It is mandatory to come." She finishes, quietly sitting down as Katniss takes to the stand.  
"You know who I am. There is no point of introductions. This Hunger Games will be amazing, even for the people in the Districts" Katniss smirks, before walking off the stage with the other victors, into the mansion. In that moment, I knew  
what she meant. Capitol children were going into the arena, and I was guaranteed to be going in...

Also, I hated my parents in that moment. They had said they would never tell that I was Snow's granddaughter. No-one had to know. Snow himself didn't even know he had a daughter, until the fateful day she turned up on his doorstep, carrying a newborn daughter. He, obviously, went mad. He couldn't have this scandal stopping him from gaining re-election. So he agreed, in exchange for sealed lips, he would give us an amazing house, and we would never go hungry. Plus, we would get full Capitol privileges, free medicine, and monthly money for any hair treatments. My mother never allowed me to use that money for treatments, saying I didn't want to be fake and live to their expectations. Instead, she used it so I could go to a private school, and have the best education possible. I was always smart and resourceful. I never thought I would be in the Hunger Games, but it was my worst nightmare.

Now, my fears were confirmed. The reaping was in two weeks. Well, I could have a nice couple of weeks until my death.

* * *

_**If you'd like to enter a tribute, (enter as many as you like), here is the sign up sheet:**_

_**Name:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Favourite Weapon:**_

_**Strengths:**_

_**Weaknesses:**_

_**Bloodbath? (Do they kill or be killed):**_

_**Personality: (Nice or naughty, cold or warm)**_

_**In an alliance?:**_

_**Tribute Points: (Earning)**_

_**Submit a:**_

_**Male tribute : 10 points**_

_**Female tribute : 10 points**_

_**Bloodbath tribute : 25 points**_

_**Or:**_

_**Write a review : 5 points**_

_**Make a prediction on the winners : 15 points**_

_**PM me an alliance you'd like to see : 7 points**_

_**Idea on the arena : 25 points**_

**_Spending tribute points:_**

**_A small weapon -collapsible bow and arrow (one sheath; with 12 arrows), knife, any other small weapons- 80 points_**

**_A large weapon -Spear, sword, normal bow and arrow (three sheaths; total of 72 arrows) vest full of knives - 150 points_**

**_Capitol food (lamb stew, etc.) 60 points_**

**_Normal food (bread, crackers, beef) 45 points_**

**_Backpack containing iodine, water skin (full), and assorted food - 75 points_**

**_Capitol medicine (Strong antibiotics, burn medicine, or other treatment) - 175 points_**

**_Morphling (2 tablets) - 65 points_**

**_Spile - 50 points_**

**_Clothing of your choice (2 items) -95 points_**

**_Night vision glasses - 165 points_**

**_Rope - 35 points_**

**_Matches - 25 points_**

**_Blanket - 65 points_**

**_Sleeping bag - 100 points_**

**_Any other things I haven't mentioned, PM me and I'll tell you the price. Next chapter up soon!_**


	2. Chapter Two the Game makers

_In the Game makers room;_

__Plutarch looked around the table.

"So, this arena.. it must be AMAZING. It's the last Hunger Games."

Ritcha coughs. "Plutarch... I have an idea. We combine all the Hunger Games we've had into one." Bringing up a hologram, she shows them around the arena she has designed. "It has parts of every hunger games. The clock idea and beach of 75, the frozen wasteland of 47, desert of 38, and the islands of 64. And I have another idea. No cornucopia. In the middle, there is vehicles. Closest to the plates, are bicycles, and skateboards, Gisha, those are old items that we used to travel on, before the Dark Days. A skateboard requires you to push your foot ad ride on it, it's not complicated, and the bicycles require you to pedal. None of the Capitol children will be able to ride one, so that means more Bloodbath tributes. We can put loads of them out. And then, in the middle, there are cars, also old ones from before the Dark Days, and we'll put in one Hovercraft. That'll cause dispute. There are no Careers so everyone has a chance. Plus, we'll put in 2 buses. Weapons and packs can be put around the arena. And you should see the mutts I have planned..."

* * *

Any suspense in that? I posted this really quick, so it's not my best work


End file.
